SS010
is the 10th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sword & Shield. Synopsis Professor Sakuragi has told Ash and Go about a supposed "island where Dragonite live", and the two of them set off to search for it. They head out to sea riding on a Dewgong Go caught on the way, but run into a sudden storm and get swept away by the waves. And when they wake up on the shore of an island, they see a whole lot of Dragonite before them. Episode Plot At the Sakuragi Institute, everyone in the lab watches the news about a man being saved by the Pokémon known as Dragonite. Ash wants to meet the Dragonite, but Renji states that not many of them live in the wild as they are the evolved form of Dratini and Dragonair. However, Sakuragi does mention that there is a rumor about an island where only Dragonite live, which Go checks and discovers a report about some sightings that occurred a couple of years ago. Ash and Go decide to head to the Island to investigate. As the boys arrive at Vermilion port, Go brings a lot of Poké Balls so he can complete Dratini's evolutionary line. However, their boat is unable to take them that far on their mission, so they decide to catch a Dewgong as their ride to the island. However, Team Rocket is following the boys and had heard them talking about the Island of Dragonite and plan to steal some for Giovanni. Go finds a Dewgong and attempts to catch it, but fails many times until he finally succeeds. While on their way to Dragonite Island, Dewgong become infatuated with another Dewgong and proceeds to follow it. As a result, the Dewgong inadvertently leads Ash, Pikachu, and Go into a thunderstorm. After being struck with waves, they are rescued by a flock of Dragonite who take them to their island. The boys wake up to find themselves surrounded by multiple Dragonite and a Dragonair and realize they have washed up on Dragonite Island. Go immediately attempts to capture one the Dragonite, only to realize that he had used up all of his Poke Balls trying to catch Dewgong. The head Dragonite decides to show Ash and Go around the island, much to their excitement. They see many Dragonite living on the island and soon spot three Dragonair performing Dragon Dance. The one Dragonair became discouraged at seeing the other three perform the move until Scorbunny shows up wearing a molted Dratini skin, which leads them to watch a wild Dragonite helping a Dratini shedding its skin. While watching both Pikachu and Scorbunny playing with Dragonair, both Ash and Go think about the evolutionary lines of Dratini, questioning how a Pokémon like Dragonair evolves into Dragonite by gaining arms and legs, and believe it would make more sense for it to evolve into something like Milotic. Later, Go soon explains that the Island is always covered by storms which is why most people can't get through their island because of the Dragonite's power. They watch the Dragonite fly off into the storm clouds, as Ash becomes worried for Dragonair who is unable to fly like the rest of the Dragonite. Ash decides to help teach Dragonair how to fly and master Dragon Dance, much to Go's shock. Ash has Pikachu use Electroweb to create a trampoline, and, despite getting electrocuted multiple times, successfully helps Dragonair master its flight and Dragon Dance and it hugs Ash in gratitude for helping it. Dragonair then senses something just happened and Ash decides to assist it, but cannot get a good grip since Dragonair's skin is slippery, so he lets Dragonair fly and find its friends. It soon learns that the head Dragonite has been captured by the Team Rocket trio who survived the stormy weather. It immediately rushes back to the island to inform Ash and Go, who has his Dewgong carry them to the scene. Jessie grabs a Poke Ball from their Vending Secret and sends a Wailord to attack them both as James explains to them about Wailmer's fully evolved form before unleashing its Flop. Ash sends Pikachu to break the cage using Iron Tail, freeing Dragonite an reuniting with Dragonair. Jessie then orders Wailord to use Flop but its move causes it to accidentally hit its head on one of their boat logs, resulting in a massive wave that sends Ash into the sky. Dragonair dives after Ash and tried to save him but its skin slips through his hands. Dragonair soon evolves into Dragonite by sprouting arms and legs to rescue Ash just before he falls into Wailord's Whirlpool. After sending Team Rocket blasting off with a Hyper Beam, the head Dragonite congratulates its friend on its evolution and rescue efforts. Ash then deduces that the reason Dragonair grow limbs when they evolve is so that they can protect those that they care about. Dragonite then hugs Ash and decides to join his team, allowing Ash to capture it. They later return to Sakuragi Institute to show their pictures during their stay at the island to Professor Sakuragi, who decides to keep Dragonite Island a secret. Dragonite excitedly hugs him in pain, much to everyone's laughter. Debuts Pokémon *Go's Dewgong *Ash's Dragonite Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Dragonite (JP) *This is the first episode where a Dragonair evolves into a Dragonite. *This marks the longest time taken for Ash to catch his first Pokémon in a new series, at ten episodes, surpassing the Advanced Generation series and Sun & Moon series, with four episodes. *This marks the first time Ash has caught a fully evolved Pokémon since he caught Noctowl in Fowl Play!, 941 episodes earlier. **As such, this also marks the first instance of Ash catching a fully evolved Pokémon outside of the original series. *It was the second time to see an island inhabited by the evolutionary line of Dratini headed by a Dragonite in this episode. The first is Beach Blank-Out Blastoise where they discovered an island inhabited by the evolutionary line of Squirtle headed by its king Blastoise. *In this episode, Ash wears a teal vest within his current main outfit as opposed to his blue vest. Gallery Sakuragi shows the Evolution line of Dratini. SS010 2.png Ash and Go decides to investigate the Dragonite's Iland. SS010 3.png Go bring a ton of Poké Balls to catch Dragonite. SS010 4.png Team Rocket following the boys. SS010 5.png Go tries to catch a Dewgong. SS010 6.png Go getting frustrated on catching Dewgong. SS010 7.png Ash and Go traveling the island with Go newly caught Dewong SS010 8.png Dewgong fall in love with a female Dewgong. SS010 9.png The boys are heading straight to a storm. SS010 10.png Pikachu stops a lighting with its Thunderbolt. SS010 11.png A group of Dragonite comes to save Ash and Go. SS010 12.png Ash and Go arrives at the island where they were saved by Dragonite. SS010 13.png Go realizes he used all of his Poké Balls on Dewgong. SS010 14.png The boys explore the island of the Dragonite. SS010 15.png A group of Dragonite resting. SS010 16.png A group of Dragonair playing. SS010 17.png The group of Dragonair starinig to grow their wings. SS010 18.png A Dragonair feeling a bit left out. SS010 19.png Ash and Go sees some shedding skins of Dratini. SS010 20.png A Dratini sheds its skin. SS010 21.png Ash with a Dratini and Dragonite next while Go takes a picture SS010 22.png A Dragonair is trying to fly. SS010 23.png Dragonair having trouble growing its wings. SS010 24.png Ash offers to help Dragonair. SS010 25.png Ash training Dargonair. SS010 26.png Team Rocket capture a Drgaonite. SS010 27.png Ash and Go and Dragonair. SS010 28.png Ash and Pikachu were save by the newly evolved Dragonite. SS010 29.png Dragonite gets its revenge on Team Rocket. SS010 30.png Ash caught a Dragonite. SS010 31.png Ash's Dragonite hugs Professor Sakuragi. }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Yuka Miyata Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes directed by Tomoe Makino Category:Episodes animated by Akihiko Oka Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Ash